The Heart of Power
by strawberymufin
Summary: What would you do if you knew you had to die to save all the people you love. Of course you make a list of things to do. CxC and a little WxM please review
1. The Heart of Power

This is a C+C story, eventually! Also I have some W+M in there! I hope you enjoy

The Heart of Power

Disclaimer: I do not own W.I.T.C.H.

Phobos was more powerful than ever. Worst of all they had just lost a battle to him and were running away.

Everyone had just retreated to earth. No one knew what to say. They just sat in Hay Lin's basement wondering what to do next; they hadn't even changed back from their guardian form. Irma, Cornelia and Caleb sat in one corner and Matt, Will and Taranee in the other. Hay Lin and Blunk were in the middle. Cornelia watches as Irma played with a tassel that was on her pillow. Slowly Irma turned and looked up at Cornelia. They gave each other looks, as if telling the other to say something. Caleb caught on to the silent argument finally and thought that he should do something to make Cornelia happy.

"I can't believe that just happened" said Caleb in a quiet voice.

Everyone looked up at him. Then all at once, people started to talk. Will's head was on Matt's shoulder. Then they both woke up and realized what position they were in. They were both blushing mayorly and were embarrassed. Cornelia thought this was cute and smiled at Will. Will smiled back and then transformed them back.

"You guys, that wasn't our best effort." Said Will in a pep-talk_ish _voice

"Ok so we failed, now were just going to have to come back even stronger. We did _some_ good moves out there but its not gonna cut it. We need to----"

"Did anyone do the Social Studies essay?" interrupted Taranee

"Why," asked Cornelia"It's not due until Monday."

Hay Lin, Will, Matt and Irma agreed. (Caleb and Blunk just nodded along)

"That's what I was afraid of. You guys tomorrow is Monday." Said Taranee

"You can't be serious!" said Hay Lin in a panicked voice

"Oww! My parents are gonna kill me if I get another F." yelled Irma

"Mine too," said Hay Lin

"Yea" said Cornelia

"Couldn't you guys just tell your parents? Matt did and they didn't care, did they?" said Caleb turning to Matt

"You're kidding," said Irma

"No he isn't lying. I told them. It was hard but they understood. It wasn't just because they're understanding or because my powers aren't as important as yours. I know my parents are really nice and all, but my disguise is much scarier than yours." Said Matt

"You told your parents!" said Will staring Matt down

"Yea. It was easy. I just sat them down and told them why I'd been missing so much school." Said Matt

"Did you tell them about us?" asked Taranee

"I did, hope you're not mad." Said Matt with a cute smile

"I'm proud of you Matt, I wish I could tell my parents." Said Cornelia

"Thanks and why not?" asked Matt

"They're really proper and they don't like abnormalities. I guess that's not what I mean. They frown upon people that aren't average, normal and rich. They'd probably disown me if I told them I was telekinetic and could control earth." Laughed Cornelia

"That sucks. But why don't you guys tell your parents all together? Like a big group thing. They couldn't say you were lying if you all explained the truth to them." Said Caleb

They all sat there a few seconds thinking about what he said. Then, when it finally registered in their brains, they all smiled and got really excited.

"Caleb, oh my god! That's brilliant!" said Cornelia

Then she ran over and hugged him. All the girls smiled at Caleb expression. His cheeks were red and his face was somewhere between surprised and happy, which left him looking pretty stupid. Matt and Will looked at each other. Matt really wanted to hug her too. Then Cornelia backed away from Caleb and looked at the group.

"Is anyone else exhausted?" Cornelia asked

This time everyone nodded.

As they were walking out Hay Lin had a thought.

"You guys, what about our social studies paper?" asked Hay Lin

Just then a fold opened in the basement. Out walked the Yan Lin. She had on the same old robes but this time, instead of being turquoise, were gold. She looked concerned, restless and anxious. After being hugged by all the girls (Yan Lin got an especially long hug from Hay Lin) she began.

"Do you girls remember when told you that you were guardians?" said Yan Lin

Everyone nodded, including the guys.

"Great well I'm going to have to do it again."

"Your going to tell us what powers we have" started Irma" because we already kn-----"

"Your going to give the Heart to someone else?" asked Will panic stricken

"No, no, no. Will you get to keep the heart. I'm going to let the Heart choose someone else… but not to be the Keeper of the Heart, to be the Heart of Power." Stated Yan Lin

"The what?" asked Taranee

"The Heart of Power. We haven't had to choose one in centuries. Granted, we haven't had a war like this in centuries either. Anyway, the Heart of Power is a guardian who has exceptional strength and power. This guardian will, when the war comes to an end, be able to absorb all of the other guardians' powers and kill Phobos once and for all. In doing so, they will free Elyon from his locket. Whoever the Heart chooses must do it. Does everyone understand?" said Yan Lin

All the girls nodded.

"That sounds great, I hope it's me." Said Hay Lin

"Me too, wouldn't that be cool" said Taranee

"Hey Corny! You're the only one who has ever had all 5 powers at once…what's it like" asked Irma

Cornelia almost didn't want to respond, she hated that nickname so much. Of course she responded anyway.

"It feels scary. Like you could do anything, and no one would be able to stop you. I didn't like having that much power. I guess it makes you very cautious, like you could be corrupted by it at anytime. One element is enough for me." Said Cornelia

"Well, I think it would be fun." Said Will

"Is everyone ready to find out?" asked Yan Lin

Everyone smiled and got excited. The girls formed a circle around Yan Lin. Caleb walked behind Cornelia and put his hand on her shoulder. He was surprised when she didn't get mad, but just smiled at him. Will handed Yan Lin the heart and she whispered some kind of spell to it.

"Does everyone swear that they will fulfill their duty if they are chosen?"

Of course everyone said that they sweared on their lives that they would fulfill their duty. Then, Yan Lin let that heart go, and stepped out of the circle.

The normally pink Heart shinned purple. Sparkles fell from it as it spun around the circle. It went from Cornelia to Hay Lin to Irma to Taranee back to Irma and then stopped on Hay Lin. Then, the Heart turned blue.

"Grandma does this mean that I'm the Heart of Power?" asked Hay Lin

"No, it turned blue that means that your out." Said Yan Lin Happily

Hay Lin stepped out and the heart kept on spinning. After ten minutes Taranee and Irma were out, leaving only Cornelia and Will.

Both girls were smiling and so were Matt and Caleb, who still had his arm around Cornelia's shoulder. The heart started going really fast. Back and forth and back and forth and back and forth. Irma found herself getting dizzy. Then, the Heart stopped really fast on Cornelia. She started to frown and Will got really excited (she was practically doing the pancake). Then the Heart turned and bright red color and started to shake. Yan Lin clapped.

"Cornelia congrats, you are the new Heart of Power." Said Yan Lin frowning

A necklace appeared inside the Heart and came out. It had a gold chain and a huge blue diamond sat in the middle. There were little pink diamonds that surrounded the big blue one. It shinned it the light and placed itself around Cornelia's neck. Caleb couldn't help but think that the necklace was really Cornelia's style.

"That is the Heart of Power" said Yan Lin.

Everyone ran over and hugged Cornelia. Will, who felt really stupid, hugged her first. Through all the commotion, Yan Lin stood in the back, close to tears.

"Cornelia, since you accepted the duty and the heart choose you, you can't back down." Said Yan Lin trying to hide her tears

"I know" said Cornelia

The whole group turned to look at Yan Lin. She was now fully crying and Hay Lin ran over to hug her.

"Its great, isn't it grandma? I never knew that this could make you so happy!" said Hay Lin

"It's not that Hay Lin. Cornelia, there's something I never told you. After you kill Phobos and fulfill your duty as the Heart of Power you will die."

This is my first story so go easy on me. No flames. Please review too! If you like my story then your lucky because I will be updating soon I promise!

Later,

strawberymufin 


	2. Live Like You were dying

Sorry I've taken so long to update! I've been doing my big science Fair project. I have to do them every year so if you have a good idea for next year let me know.

on with the story

Will was walking down the street the next afternoon. She was walking with a bit of a bounce in her step, which was hard to find in someone who had just gotten detention and a long, loud, lecture in Social studies class. Surprisingly, it wasn't bad. She wasn't alone; the other girls were sitting right next to her while Mr. Hurst yelled at them. Taranee was telling them all really funny things through her mind and they were laughing, which didn't help their situation. Who knew forgetting to do the essay that was worth a huge chunk of your grade could be fun for everyone. Well, everyone minus Cornelia, who had failed to make it to school or answer her phone at all. They'd all been taking the news really hard.

After Yan Lin dropped the bomb Cornelia froze up, said she needed to think, and ran home. I guess Hay Lin took the news in a different way. She kept, as Irma said, clogging our ears with her idea that this should make us realize that we could be dead tomorrow. That we should go out and get what we want while we can. That plan must be working for her because she has a date with Eric tonight.

Will was on her way to check on Cornelia. If she wouldn't come to them, they would come to her. That's not why Will was so cheerful though. She saw Matt and Hay Lin talking today. Matt looked taken aback, then he looked excited. He walked over to Will and asked how she was taking the news. She told him that she was sad but that she'd be okay. Then, he kissed her on the cheek. Will wanted to dance with joy, well she actually wanted to kiss him on the lips but it's practically the same thing. Will was grinning the rest of the day. Irma said she thought Will had had one to many cups of coffee and Taranee said she must be under some kind of trance. They spent the rest of the day debating.

She was now standing in front of Cornelia's door. She knocked 3 times, then prepared herself for the crying mess Cornelia must have become. The door swung open and...

"Will! I'm so happy to see you. How did it go over with Mr. Hurst? Do you have detention?" asked Cornelia

"Oh...um...Yes." Said Will taken aback.

Cornelia looked positively cheerful. Her hair was in braids, her outfit was cute (it had to be new), and she looked beautiful. Will thought for a second about what Caleb would do if he could see her right now and then said

"Ummm. You weren't at school. Were all really worried."

"I didn't see the point in wasting what time I have left at school." Said Cornelia frowning

"Oh, well how are you taking… you know… it?" asked Will

"I'm great. I mean it's not a big deal. So I won't get to have kids or my dream job etc. Whatever. We don't even know when this whole thing is going to end. We could get replaced before it happens, then it will be one of the younglings problems." Said Cornelia

"Well, that's kinda what were hopping won't happen. I don't want to loose you but I want to fulfill our duties. I don't want to have to fight for the rest of my life, you know?"

"Yeah…. I mean I don't want to "go" but it's for the best…Anyway, I have something to show you." said Cornelia.

Cornelia led Will back to her room. Will was amazed. Cornelia must have spent all day cleaning because her room had never been that clean.

"Wow your room is really clean. Good job. We should call the group so we can…"

"I didn't bring you back here to see the state of my room." laughed Cornelia

"Oh. Ha, my bad. I'm sorry, it does look nice though." Said Will

"I wanted to show you this." Said Cornelia

She handed the paper that read: _Things to do before My Time runs out._

You could tell that she had erased the title; it looked like it said Things to do before I die. Will could see why you would want to rephrase that. Underneath the title she only had 3 things.

_I must watch all of my favorite movies in one night_

_I must play tricks on random people_

_I must give joy to random people_

"That's so cool. Are you going to add on like have a long like 10 thing list?" asked Will

"Yeah, I couldn't think of anything else. I was just thinking, why should I wallow and waste my time being sad. I should be out there living like tomorrow is the end. I should have lived like that my whole life, and then maybe I'd be more fulfilled. You should try it…Maybe we could do my list together. It'd be more fun if

There was more than one person." Said Cornelia happily

"Yeah that would be awesome" said Will. "We should go back to Hay Lin's place for our group meeting."

"Ok cool." said Cornelia."Wait, do you think we should ask everyone else?"

"Yeah, they might like it" said Will

Later at Hay Lin's

"Thats so cool" said Taranee

"Hmmm, where have I heard this before?" asked Irma

"I'm in...I mean...well...Will are you doing it?" asked Matt

"Yeah." said Will

"Then I'm in." said Matt smiling

"This is exactly what I was thinking we should do. This is gonna be so cool." said Hay Lin

"I only wish Caleb was here" said Cornelia sadly.

"He took the news kinda bad." said Taranee "You should visit him," said Taranee

"I think I will, but first, since this is now a group thing, we need to expand the list. I'm thinking like 10 things." said Cornelia

"Or 20." preposed Matt

"Or 30!" said Hay Lin

"Or 5 million!" said Irma

End

I got this idea from I book I'm reading. It should work well. I'm hoping to get the whole list in the next chapter. Its hard to think of 10 things though (It will be 10 not 5 million) Anyway, please review. no flames

Until next chapter!!!


	3. Movie Madness Night!

Hey! Hope you liked the last chapter; it was kind of bad but I'm hoping to get lots more ideas out there. Anyway, I have thought about it and I have finally finished making Cornelia's list, or rather, the group's list of things to do. So you'll just have to wait and see what they are!

PS-Cornelia Claire Chase I'd love to know what you're past science fair projects were.

------------------------------On with the story---------------------------------------

"Movie Madness night." Said Matt

"What?" asked Caleb

"It's like you come, eat junk food, watch a bunch of movies, play games, and then go home. And don't worry I'm helping choose the movies so we won't have to sit through girly sob-fests all night. By the way, try not to ask questions during the whole movie." Said Matt smiling

"I just don't get how that guy got out of the water! One second he can't get out, the next he's running after that other guy." Said Caleb

Matt frowned at him and then said "Whatever man, the girls don't like it okay. I want the night to go well." Said Matt

"Oooohhh. I get it," said Caleb smiling "You're gonna go for it with Will"

"No, sorry, I'm already dating Cornelia" said Matt

"What!!!" yelled Caleb

"Hahaha, kidding, kidding. Of course I'm gonna go for it with Will. Well, not like that, I just want to ask her out."

"You wanna be her boyfriend, her sweetie pie, her love bunny." Said Caleb in a taunting voice

"Oh don't even go there Mr. I love Cornelia. At least I'm doing something about my feelings. You want her bad. You like so love her." Said Matt smiling

Long Pause

"Yeah, I know" said Caleb in a discouraged tone

Matt was shocked that Caleb had just admitted that. He then said "Buddy you better do something because she's gonna be gone soon. You're on the clock."

-------------------------------At Cornelia's House-------------------------------------

"Its okay that I invited Eric right?" said Hay Lin

"Yeah sure, I invited some guys from school too. I just thought if we were gonna play spin the bottle and stuff, we'd need to mix it up." said Cornelia

"Wait, who did you invite? Did you invite Andrew?" asked Irma

"Oh yeah, I mean everyone knows you like Andrew." said Cornelia sarcastically

"Cornelia!" said Irma

"I did actually. He has to go to something with his mom. Sorry." said Cornelia

"No big…So how many movies are we talking?" asked Irma

"Only like 5 or 6." said Hay Lin

"Only." said Irma

"So is everyone going to spend the night, because it's going to take us a while?" asked Taranee

"That could be interesting, and hard to pull off. Cornelia, your parents would never allow that." said Will

"Well they doesn't have to know." said Cornelia smiling

"Awesome!" said Hay Lin

"Yep, that's what they get for going on the cruise without me." laughed Cornelia

"You are the coolest!" said Irma hugging Cornelia

"I already said Andrew couldn't come, I wasn't lying." said Cornelia

"Could you try one more time? Please, Please, Please." said Irma with puppy dog eyes

"No he already said no twice." said Cornelia

"Really. You asked him twice for me? Thanks" said Irma

"Sure. I'm going to go get some cups and stuff from the kitchen." said Cornelia as she walked off.

Ding Dong Ding Dong

"That'll be Caleb and Matt," said Taranee,"I told them to come a bit early."

Everyone talked for a few minutes about Matt's movie choices: Die Hard, Saving Private Ryan, Patton and Elizabethtown. He and Caleb admitted that they both liked all the movies but their favorite was Elizabethtown (for reasons that they could not explain).

Matt jumped, laughed, and then pointed at the 10 floating cups and floating bowl of chips that had come around the corner and were headed to the coffee table. Cornelia soon followed carrying a litter of Fanta and Sprite.

"Cornelia you're really not supposed to use your telekinesis, what if there were other people here." scolded Taranee

Ding Dong Ding Dong

"Speaking of other people," said Cornelia as she got the door

In walked Eric, Joel and Nigel. They all looked really cute today, and Cornelia thought it would be fun to invite guys who are already friends with some of the people here. Joel was in Matt's band Cobalt Blue and he and Irma seemed to have a connection going (a perfect substitute for Andrew). Nigel was "friends" with Taranee, but everyone knew they secretly liked each other.

"So I thought we could play a few games, and then watch the movies. Um, everyone can spend the night too because my parents are gone." said Cornelia

"Games?" asked Caleb

"Ya like spin the bottle and 7 minutes in heaven" answered Irma

Caleb if possible, looked even more confused than before. Cornelia smiled and whispered "Stay by me and I'll explain" in his ear.

They all gathered around in a circle. They used an empty bottle of water. Cornelia whispered the instructions in Caleb's ear, which made him blush all kinds of red. The group decided that you would have to kiss on the lips, no tongue allowed.

"So who wants to go first?" asked Will

They all stared at the bottle wondering who would be brave enough.

"Will should go first because she offered." said a grinning Cornelia

"No! Cornelia should go first because it's her house." said Will

Sensing a big fight coming on, Hay Lin said she would go first.

The bottle spun for what seemed like hours until it landed on Matt. She walked over, kissed very quickly (No one was sure if their lips even really touched.)In an atempt to get out of the room as soon as possible, Matt said he had to go to the bathroom. Then it was Taranee's turn. The bottle spun for three turns and then stopped on Nigel. They both blushed profusely and then Taranee leaned in and pecked Nigel quickly on the lips. Even though they barely kissed they both looked extremely happy. Then it was Joel's turn. This time the bottle spun quickly and landed in between Irma and Cornelia.

"I think it landed on me" said Irma

Joel got really nervous and said: "No I think it landed on Cornelia."

"Oh ya, I guess it did." said Irma disappointed

Joel crawled over to Cornelia. Neither of them looked nervous and neither was blushing. They leaned in slowly and kissed. They kissed for like 5 seconds, but for Caleb and kinda Irma, those 5 seconds lasted for about 5 hours. The truth was, Joel and Cornelia felt totally comfortable kissing each other because neither liked each other (and because they have both done a lot of kissing before this).

Once Matt returned it was his turn. The bottle spun about a second before landing on Will. Will smiled, although she knew Cornelia had used her telekinesis to make it stop. Will crawled over and kissed Matt. Before they knew it they were practically making out.

"That's definitely breaking the No-Tongue rule." Irma observed.

"So should we move on to 7 minutes in heaven." said Taranee

"But I didn't get to kiss anyone." said Caleb

Cornelia leaned over and kissed him on the cheek."There you go"

"I don't think that counts. Do you?" asked Matt (he and Will finally stopped kissing).

"Nope." said Hay Lin

"Caleb you should get to go in the closet first, and since Cornelia obviously wants to kiss you, she can go too." said Matt

"No." said Cornelia just as Caleb said "Ok"

"Actually this could be fun." said Cornelia

Cornelia led Caleb into the closet. Will and Matt slammed the door closed on them and said "Were gonna start the movies. If you guys get out you should come watch too!" they yelled

"Ok!...Wait did he just say if we get out?" asked Cornelia.

To their surprise everyone had locked them in and put stuff in front of the door.

"Let us out!" yelled Caleb

"Not until you kiss!" yelled Hay Lin

Then she turned off the lights in the closet.

"Great." said Caleb

------------------------an hour later-----------------------------

"This is so boring." said Caleb

"You know, we could just do as they ask." said Cornelia

"You mean..." said Caleb

"Why not?" asked Cornelia

"I don't know I mean I am from a different planet and ….." started Caleb

Cornelia kissed him quickly. She was glad that it was dark because she was blushing majorly.

"_Wow. _Umm. What was that for?" asked Caleb

"I don't know, I just wanted to know what it was to kiss a rebel leader." laughed Cornelia

They stared at each other (or what they thought was each other, it was pitch black). Then they both kissed each other so passionately that they never wanted to stop. After a while they stopped and just before they fell asleep Caleb asked

"Will you be my Girlfriend?"

"I…I want to but Caleb…I just…I…No, no I'm sorry but I can't." said Cornelia sadly

-----------------------------End of Chapter--------------------------------

Thought I'd give you a bit of a cliffy. Sorry this chapter was so long but I didn't want to have to make it be two parts.

PS- Cornelia isn't crazy. Her and Caleb will get together eventually, don't worry.

Please Review-No flames

Until next Chapter!!!


	4. Movie Madness Night! part deux

I'm so sorry that it took me sooooooo long to update. I started writing a novel and sort of forgot about fan fiction. The other day I got on my e-mail and some people had made my story one of their favorites. I re-read all my other chapters and decided I should continue writing and finish the story. In case you were wondering what I did for science fair, it was Can people tell the difference between generic and name-brand foods. My results said they couldn't. It took me forever because I had to write it in Spanish. If I wanted to go to the next round for science fair I'd have had to translate the whole project to English.

Matt was very happy at the moment. Will was lying with her head on his shoulder; he had cleverly pulled the "pretend to stretch and then put your arm around her" thing and gotten away with it. Plus, he was watching the third movie of the night, Elizabethtown. After Die Hard and the Italian Job, everyone decided they needed to watch something a little more romantic-comedy-ish. (Well the guys did anyway; Irma and Hay Lin wanted to watch Saving Private Ryan) Matt's buddy Joel was laying on the floor with Irma, Nigel and Taranee were snuggling on the couch and Eric and Hay Lin were sitting in different chairs on opposite sides of the room, although they made faces at each other every time something funny happened. Matt couldn't help but think that everything was going great. All his friends were doing great too, which made the night even better. He made a mental note to tell Cornelia that this was a great idea. Then it hit him, she and Caleb were still in the closet.

"Hey you guys, we forgot about Caleb and Cornelia," said Matt.

"Oh yea! Their probably full-on making out right now!" said Hay Lin

"Or asleep," said Irma who was about to fall asleep herself.

"Do you think we should let them out?" asked Will

"And end their fun? What if we interrupt something," said Joel

"Like their sleep," said Irma

"Not exactly what I meant Irma, but whatever," said Joel

"So should we just wait until Elizabethtown is over?" asked Matt

Just then the house started to shake. It was accompanied by lots of shouting.

"EARTHQUAKE!" yelled Nigel

"Holy Crap! We gotta get somewhere safe! C-mon Irma" yelled Joel

But Irma was with Taranee, Matt, Hay Lin and Will moving the stuff out from in front of the closet door. While Eric, Joel and Nigel were running to the bathroom frantically, one of them stepped on the remote and turned off the movie. Suddenly they could hear Cornelia and Caleb's angry voices. ..

"Then don't go through with it!" yelled Caleb

"I have to! I already said I would, I can't back down now!" Yelled Cornelia

"You always have a choice in life, now is no different!" screamed Caleb

"YES IT IS!" Screamed Cornelia

"NO IT'S NOT!"

"YES IT IS"

"NO IT'S NOT"

"DON'T THE LIVES OF YOUR PEOPLE MATTER MORE TO YOU THAN WHETHER OR NOT WE'RE DATING!?!?!"

"YES!"

"THEN WHY ARE YOU ACTING LIKE THIS?"

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!" yelled Caleb

Just then they got the door open. The earthquake stopped too. Caleb couldn't have been more embarrassed, now everyone knew how he felt about Cornelia. Worst of all Cornelia knew. He wasn't even sure if he loved her or not, the words just sort of slipped out. All he wanted to do was crawl under a rock and stay there. He looked back and forth from all their faces, never daring to look and Cornelia. He wasn't sure why, but he was suddenly very angry, mostly at himself, but somewhat at them too.

"You what?" asked Cornelia quietly

"Nothing" Caleb said angrily

"It sounded kind of like you said that you-." Whispered Cornelia

"I didn't say anything, Cornelia. You know what, just go ahead and die, see if I care. And you guys, locking us in a closet all night, some friends you are," spat Caleb

"We thought that we were doing you a favor. Caleb, we wouldn't have done it if we had known what would have happened," said Will tentatively

"I don't know what you were thinking, but it was obviously wrong," spat Caleb

"Hey! Just because you got pissed and said something you didn't mean to, doesn't give you the right to talk that way to Will," warned Matt

"Well it doesn't-," Caleb started

"Caleb, I think you should just go," said Cornelia

"Cornelia,-"

"No, don't. Really, I don't need you apology; I just need you to leave. You've ruined a pretty important night for me, which is fine, I can deal with that. It's when you start to ruin other people's nights. That makes me mad. So Will, could you open a portal in my room?" said Cornelia

"Sure. I'll go do that now," Will said as she left, Caleb and Matt followed her.

"I'm not leaving you alone with Will," said Matt

"Umm, goodbye then," said Caleb as he walked off.

"Goodbye." Cornelia said quickly

Irma, Hay Lin and Taranee all said quick goodbyes as Cornelia walked over to the couch and plopped down. She waited until Caleb turned the corner and then put her head in her hands. She didn't want to cry but she'd been containing herself for a while now, she couldn't help but let a few tears escape her eyes. Irma, Hay Lin and Taranee all rushed over to comfort her.

"Are you all right Corny?" asked Irma

"You remember when you first started calling me Corny, how I said I hated it when you called me that?" asked Cornelia while wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Sure," replied Irma

"Well I still do,"

"Aw, well I still don't care," replied Irma

"Hey, where did Nigel go?" asked Taranee

"Yeah, Eric and Joel are missing too," noticed Hay Lin

"They went running. Hmm, where do regular people hide during an earthquake?" said Irma

"Oh right, sorry about that," apologized Cornelia

"Its fine," said Taranee

"Yeah it was totally worth it to see the guys freak out like that. I had no idea Nigel was so fast," laughed Irma

"Well I'm glad at least one person enjoyed the night," said Cornelia

"We all did," said Hay Lin,"trust me."

"Really?" asked Cornelia surprised

"Sure, Will and Matt full on made-out for the first time, Taranee and Nigel kissed for the first time, Hay Lin and Matt kissed for the first time, you and Joel kissed for the first time, thanks by the way, and you and Caleb maybe kissed in the closet. All things nobody will forget. Plus, there was a small earthquake," said Irma

"Caleb and I did kiss," admitted Cornelia

"Really! Tell me everything," said an especially excited Hay Lin

"I promise I'll tell you everything that happened in the closet later. Let's just finish off tonight," said Cornelia

"Deal, now lets find the guys," said Taranee as Will walked in with Eric, Nigel, Joel and Matt

"Found them curled up in your shower, I already told them that Caleb left," laughed Will

"How crazy was that earthquake?" asked Joel

"Nothing can top that rush, it was like you could have died at any second," said Eric

"I'm glad you enjoyed that," said Hay Lin

"I'm glad you're safe," said Eric as he hugged Hay Lin very tightly, "I didn't know where you went,"

"So what now?" asked Matt

"I know I'm not going to be able to sleep after that," said Nigel

"Me neither, we should go do something," agreed Taranee

"What can you do at 2:34 in the morning?" asked Cornelia

Everyone was silent; there wasn't much to do so early in the morning.

"We should take my One Million Candle torch out and shine it at houses and people," suggested Joel

"No, those things will partially blind people if you shine it directly at them," said Taranee

"I know somewhere that is open round the clock, a karaoke bar," suggested Eric

Everyone agreed simultaneously. A Karaoke bar was exactly what they needed.

"Alright, so how do we get there?" asked Cornelia

Hope you liked the chapter; I'm not very pleased with how it turned out. It was merely a transition chapter, the next one will be better. Cornelia and Caleb had to break up so that they can get back together later on.

I will update soon! I will update soon! I will update soon! I will update soon! I will update soon!

Adios,

StrawberyMufin


	5. Author's Note

Author's note: I'm about to write the list of things that the gang will do before Cornelia dies, so if there is anything you really want them to do please let me know.

Also, if there are any songs you really want any of them to sing at the karaoke bar.

I'm having trouble with what Cornelia will sing. Review Please!!!!!


	6. Strawberry Fields Forever

Told you, I would update soon. I looked at all the suggestions for songs. None of them really fit. The song I went with for Cornelia was "Born for This" by Paramore. I put all of the lyrics in the story. I felt like most of it really applied to the situation. You really should listen to it when Cornelia is singing. As for the list of things, you'll just have to read on. There's more coming. Hope you like it.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

The Karaoke Bar was packed. The place was actually called Strawberry Fields, after The Beatles' song (and my pen name, sort of!). It made sense because Strawberry Fields was really late 60s, early 70s themed, tie-dye and all. Who knew so many people would be up so late. The place was actually pretty close. Eric saw a sign that read: "KARAOKE NIGHT! For People of all Ages! From 11:00 p.m.-4:00 a.m." on his way over to Cornelia's house.

After a short 10 minute walk, they had arrived. They didn't have to worry about anyone getting drunk either, because the bar wasn't serving alcoholic drinks, just smoothies. It wasn't really a bar, more of a lounge. There were lots of odd shaped couches and chairs. It was a pretty big place, everything was really colorful too. It gave off a strong hippie-vibe. The gang decided to meet at the door around 3:55, which gave them almost an hour to go crazy.

Everyone immediately got smoothies, the staff would attempt any flavor combination you could come up with as long as they had the ingredients. They came in sizes Large, Larger, Largest, and the crazy big, $10.00 size called Larger that Life. After the first 15 minutes everyone had scattered.

Cornelia sat in one of swirly-shaped rainbow chairs, sipping her Large Blueberry-Strabery-Orange-Bannana smoothie. She had to admit, it was really good. She was listening to Hay Lin butcher "Love is a Battlefield" and thinking about what dying was like. The mere idea that her life would soon end scared the crap out of her. Irma and Hay Lin were fine with her fate; although she wasn't sure they really understood what would happen to her. Caleb's words still burned in her mind. Some people will tell you 'Go to hell' or 'I wish you were dead', but in most cases, you're not actually going to die. She didn't know whether to be happy or sad. She didn't want them to get really close right before she was going to die, that'd be really selfish of her. When she is gone, all she can hope for is that her friends won't be depressed. The very idea of Irma not telling them tons of funny jokes because of her passing made her really sad. She couldn't help but think of everything she wished she'd done in her life, everything she wished she'd get to see. Like Irma get her first kiss, Will and Matt fall in love, all her friend's wedding's, or even just her own high school graduation. She'd never get to have kids or-. Her depressing thoughts were interrupted by her straw making that weird noise it always does when you've finished your drink. She'd have to get a re-fill. As she got up, Hay Lin, who had just finished "singing" her song, got to choose who she wanted to sing next.

"Wow, this is a tough decision. Um…Oh hey Cornelia, I choose you to sing next," laughed Hay Lin, who had just gotten a standing ovation from the crowd.

Cornelia froze up, she couldn't sing. Singing in front of a crowd is something she wanted to avoid. But then she thought about how she didn't want "Singing all-out at a Karaoke Lounge" to be on her list of things she never got to do in her life. She turned and walked up to the stage as the crowd cheered. She had to choose a song from the booklet by the band. There were tons of songs to choose from, ranging from 60s songs to current songs. It was hard for her to make a decision but one song jumped out at her. It seemed to apply to her situation. There were 3 back up singers too, and she thought she'd give them a workout. When she was finally on stage holding the microphone, she wasn't sure about her singing ability, or her song choice, but the one thing she was truly sure of was that if she was going to do this, she'd have to completely let loose and commit. Her song, Born for This by Paramore, started to play.

_Oh no, I just keep on falling  
(BACK TO THE SAME OLD)  
And where's hope, when misery comes crawling?  
(OH MY WAY, AY)  
With your fate, you'll trigger a landslide  
(MISERY)  
And kill off this common sense of mine_

And it takes acquired minds  
To taste, to taste, to taste this wine  
You can't down it with your eyes  
So we don't need the headlines  
We don't need the headlines, we just want

Everybody sing  
Like it's the last song you will ever sing  
Tell me, tell me do you feel the pressure now?  
Everybody live  
Like it's the last day you will ever see  
Tell me, tell me do you feel the pressure now?

Right now, you're the only reason  
(I'm not letting go, oh)  
And time out, if everyone's worth pleasing  
(Well ha)  
You'll trigger a landslide   
(Misery)  
To kill off the finite state of mind

And it takes acquired minds  
To taste, to taste, to taste this wine  
You can't down it with your eyes  
So we don't meet the headlines  
No, we don't want your headlines, we just want

The crowd didn't seem to think she was bad. They were all on their feet dancing. Of course she wasn't as good as The Emotions, but she did the best she could.

_  
Everybody sing  
Like it's the last song you will ever sing  
Tell me, tell me do you feel the pressure now?  
Everybody live  
Like it's the last day you will ever see  
Tell me, tell me do you feel the pressure now?  
Everybody sing  
Like it's the last song you will ever sing  
Tell me, tell me do you feel the pressure?_

All right, so you think you're ready?  
Okay, then you say this with me, go:  
We were born for this  
(We were born for this)

All right, so you think you're ready?  
Okay, then you say this with me, go:  
We were born for this  
(We were born for this)  
We were born for this  
(We were born for this)  
We were born for, we were born for  


The crowd didn't seem to think she was bad. They were all on their feet dancing. Of course she wasn't as good as Paramore, but she did the best she could.

At this point, Cornelia felt like a rock star. She was waving her hands in the air and the crowd would follow.

_Everybody sing  
Like it's the last song you will ever sing  
Tell me, tell me can you feel the pressure?  
Everybody live  
Like it's the last day you will ever see  
Tell me, tell me can you feel the pressure now?  
Everybody sing  
Like it's the last song you will ever sing  
Tell me, tell me can you feel the pressure?  
Tell me, tell me can you feel the pressure?  
_

Soon enough, she only had a few verses leftShe decided to take the ultimate plunge, crowd surfing. She felt amazing, and also a little violated. It was like flying except you felt like a queen who had servants to carry her wherever she wanted to be. The downside was that people would grab you in all different places.

_We were born for this  
(We were born for this)  
We were born for this_

She directed the crowd to lead her back to the stage. When she got there, she received a standing ovation10 times as big as Hay Lin's. It was her turn now to choose who would sing next. Taranee told her in her head that Will felt like Matt was ignoring her. Cornelia knew exactly who to pick to solve the whole problem.

"I choose Matt," said Cornelia

Matt of course sang a lovely version of "Hey Jude" by The Beatles. It wasn't a jump around and go crazy song but he did have everyone in the building singing the NANANAs with him at the end. When it was his turn to choose someone, Cornelia crossed her fingers that she was right…

"I choose Will," said Matt

Yep, she was right. Will sang "Thinking of you" by Molly Jenson and did a pretty good job. Cornelia got the refill of her smoothie and sat down with Eric, Hay Lin, Irma and Joel. Hay Lin and Eric were splitting a Larger than Life sized drink and holding hands. Joel and Irma had really hit it off too; she could not have invited anyone better for Irma.

"I never did that!" denied Irma

"Whatever liar," teased Joel.

"Hey Cornelia, great singing!" said Hay Lin ignoring Irma and Joel

"I had no idea you were such a good performer!" said Erico goor ta Larger than life sized drinkr is thataving her friends

"Thanks," replied Cornelia

"Yeah Cornelia, did I ever go skinny dipping with Martin on the school camping trip?" asked Irma

"Well, you guys were missing for a while, and you did come back all wet…" reasoned Cornelia

"Ha! I was right," exclaimed Joel

"She never said you were right, she just said that it could have happened, which it didn't," said Irma

"How do you explain it then?" inquired Joel

"Martin asked me help him get firewood because it was dark and he was scared. Then we got lost and Martin fell in the lake. I jumped in and saved him because he was drowning," explained Irma.

Cornelia

g for a while, and you did come back wetthe school camping trip?"ituation. "Oh.." said Joel

"Yeah! Told you I wasn't lying," said Irma

"Well, that's not what Martin told us in the guys tent-,"started Joel

"WHAT!" exclaimed Irma

"Come dance with me Cornelia," said a familiar voice

Cornelia was suddenly very excited because the person she wanted to see most was right behind her. She turned to look into his beautiful…blue eyes? Matt was standing behind her with his usual dorky grin, holding out his hand. Cornelia was surprised at how she confused Matt and Caleb. I guess she just really wanted to see him.

"Great timing," said Cornelia

"Yeah, I saw the love birds gearing up for a fight, so I thought I would rescue you," said Matt

"Well, thanks, I owe you," said Cornelia as they started dancing to Will's karaoke song.

"I'm gonna hold you to that. Actually, I need a favor," begged Matt

"Depends on what you're asking," responded Cornelia

"Could you just talk to Will for me? She has this insane idea that I'm ignoring her. I've just been nervous around her a little bit. The whole girlfriend thing sort of just dawned on me. I really want to make her happy," said Matt

"Aw, trying to be the perfect boyfriend. Of course I'll talk to her for you," replied Cornelia

"Also, I thought you should know that Caleb feels really bad about what happened," Matt added

"How do you know?" Cornelia asked in a serious tone

"Will left us alone, because she heard the guys In the bathroom, and he sort of told me everything," said Matt

"Well, are you gonna tell me what he said?" demanded Cornelia

"He asked me not to tell anyone, but I think you should know. He really likes you, and the idea that you're gonna be. …gone. Well, he wants to make the most of the time he has with you. He realizes that he should have told you how he felt sooner, and now he's feeling the regret. You really should just date him," explained Matt

"And have us fall in love and then get ripped apart? I don't think so." Said Corneliae I'o be the perfect boyfriend.

"You know how in all those movies, they always say that it's better to have love and lose it, then to never have had it at all?" asked Matt

"Yeah," answered Cornelia

"Well that because it's true," Matt told her

"Whatever," said Cornelia as Will finished singing

"Oh, Cornelia, it's 3:50. We've got to get to the entrance," said Matt

"Meet you there," said Cornelia as she walked away.

Matt turned and went over to get Will. When Cornelia arrived at the door, Joel and Irma were there (holding hands), Eric and Hay Lin were still trying to finish their smoothie, and she could see Matt and Will coming. They were missing Nigel and Taranee.

"Hey has anyone seen Nigel and Taranee?" Cornelia asked the group

They all said no.

"Well, I'm going to go look for them. I'll be right back," Cornelia told them

It didn't take her long to find them. They were up against the wall kissing. Cornelia had to blink a couple of times to make sure she was really seeing Taranee making out. When she finally came out of her state of shock, she did an extremely loud throat clear, and amazingly, they broke apart . They looked so embarrassed.

"Cornelia please don't-," Taranee started

" I won't say anything," Cornelia interrupted

"Thanks so much," said Nigel

"Yeah, if Irma knew I was late to get to the door, I would be so embarrassed," said Taranee

Cornelia gazed at her in amazement "When I said I wouldn't say anything, I meant about finding you two kissing," said Cornelia

"I know, I was joking about the late thing!" laughed Taranee

Cornelia laughed too, even though she didn't really believe Taranee.

"Everyone's here! Let's all go home" yelled Joel

The group headed into the cold night, no one really talked on the way home, because they were freezing cold. No one except Taranee, who kept on saying that it wasn't _that_ cold out.

When they entered Cornelia's house everyone immediately plopped down on either a couch or a chair. Since they hadn't finished the entire movie yet, they put She's All That in (another guy favorite) and all fell asleep. Cornelia could not have felt so alone that night. Everyone got into their couples, and then the snuggling commenced. It was as if she had already died and was an angel, quietly watching her friends have the night of their lives. All of those thoughts soon turned into: Why did I ask Caleb to leave? What did he scream at me that made him so embarrassed that he started attacking people? Why did the stupid heart of power have to go and choose her? If it's possible, she "thought" herself to sleep.

The next morning, all the girls except Cornelia were up, and all the guys were watching the end of She's All That because they fell asleep and missed it. When Cornelia finally did wake up, the guys told her to go into the kitchen. In the kitchen, all the girls were making themselves and their guy breakfast. It was like chaos, because only Hay Lin knew how to cook,

"Thanks for waking me up," Cornelia said sarcastically

"You're welcome," said Irma

"We promise we didn't forget about you, we decided that since you had such a tough night we should let you sleep in," said Hay Lin

"Tough night?" asked Cornelia

"Well, you did make an earthquake that hit an entire 4 block radius, while in your non-guardian mode," said Will

"Yeah, that definitely qualifies as tough," said Irma

"I was exhausted, but not really from that. That whole thing with Caleb really bummed me out," said Cornelia

"Are you finally going to tell us exactly what happened?" asked Taranee

"Sure," said Cornelia

"Yes!" said Irma as she dropped he plate on the counter and came to sit by Cornelia.

"So you guys locked us in the closet, and we fell asleep for a couple of hours. We woke up to something loud in one of the movies, Elizabethtown I think. and then we started talking. He was complaining about being stuck, and I said that we should just do what they said-."started Cornelia

"You mean kissing right?" asked Irma

"Yes, so I crawled over and sat by him, and then kissed him. It was a quick little kiss, but I knew he wanted more. We had that little 'what was that for?' conversation and then we kissed again, but this time it was for real. It ended up being more of making out. Then, once we finally stopped and were about to fall asleep, he asked me to be his girlfriend," said Cornelia as all the girls said aww.

"What did you say?" asked Will

"No,"

"Why? You know you like him, and it's obvious that he likes you back-,"asked Hay Lin

"Because I don't want to hurt him. I realized how selfish I've been about him and I won't do that anymore. I care too much about him. I mean my death _is _scheduled for the near future," said Cornelia

Everyone was silent, They knew she had a point, and nobody wanted to think about her death. Eventually, Will broke the silence by mentioning The List.

"So are you still going to do the list?" asked Will

"Of course. I still need to finish it though," said Cornelia

"Can we see it?" asked Taranee

"Sure," answered Cornelia as she walked to go get it from her room.

The List so far only had:

_I must watch all of my favorite movies in one night_

_I must play tricks on random people_

_I must give joy to random people_

Since they had already done the first one they crossed it out. Then they crossed out playing tricks on other people because it was mean.

"We need stuff that will get us out of our comfort zones," said Irma

"I agree," said Taranee

"Like kissing the guy you like at the most random moment, or a huge public display of affection, that sort of stuff," said Hay Lin

"I like those, their going on the list," said Cornelia, "Except I can't do these because I don't have a guy to display my affections to publicly,"

"Just do the random kissing thing to Caleb, and then you will," said Will

"Ha ha," Cornelia said sarcastically," back to the list,"

"Oh I've got one!" said Hay Lin

20 minutes later

"Where is my breakfast woman!?!?" Joel yelled jokingly

"Will, I'm starving!" Matt yelled

"One sec!" answered Will

"Add 'go to a school dance'," said Irma

"Why?" asked Taranee

"Because I think we should finally go to one," said Irma

"OK, what's the real reason?" asked Cornelia

"Fine, if you must know, Joel asked me to the End of the Year Dance and I want you guys to be there too," said Irma

"That's not for weeks, but we'll put it anyway, for Irma's sake," said Hay Lin

"No more, 30 is enough," said Cornelia

"Okay, Cornelia, read them to us," said Will kindly.

"Alright. Things to do Before Our Time Runs Out (in no particular order !)

_1. Randomly kiss the guy you like_

_2. Make a huge public display of your affections_

_3. Fix and Eat a meal good enough to be your last_

_4. Let someone else have the chances you missed_

_5. Tell someone the story of your life, sparing no details_

_6. Give one of your most prized possessions to someone who will make better use of it._

_7. Perform an anonymous favor_

_8. Overcome a fear_

_9. Go skinny dipping_

_10. Dye your hair temporarily_

_11. Drive a convertible, top down, music blaring_

_12. Give to a charity anonymously_

_13. Run a marathon_

_14. Go Skydiving_

_15. Tell the honest truth for a full day_

_16. Help save the rainforest_

_17. Tell a guy "I love you" and truly mean it._

_18. Teach someone illiterate to read_

_19. See a lunar eclipse_

_20. Trust someone else with your life_

_21. Sleep under the Meridian stars_

_22. Get to know your neighbors_

_23. Learn to ballroom dance properly_

_24. Make-out somewhere you know you shouldn't_

_25. Shower in a waterfall_

_26. Complete 2 of the tasks above in Meridian_

_27. Make up with almost everyone you're in a big fight with (only people you were once friends with)_

_28. Act on every impulse for a day_

_29. Defeat Phobos once and for all_

_30. Go to the school dance"_ said Cornelia

"Let's make a rule that you can only do up to 2 in one day," said Will

"Except, I can't do all of those. My parents would kill me," said Taranee

"Yeah, mine too," said Hay Lin

"I'm the only one who really needs to do all of these, as far as we know, so the rest of you can just pick and choose," said Cornelia

"I'm in for all of them, " said Irma

"Me too. I think this is a really great idea," said Will

"So Irma, Will and I can start doing the list right now," rapped up Cornelia

"Cornelia, you can start with #27, and go make up with Caleb, maybe add a little of #24 in if you know what I mean," joked Irma

"You know what, I think I will," Cornelia announced

Hope you liked the chapter! It took me so long because my stupid computer kept shutting down randomly, just as I was about to finish. I fixed the problem and I should be okay from now on. Don't worry, Caleb and Cornelia are going to get together, I promise. Next chapter is on the way! Review Please!!!!

C'est à peu près tout pour le moment, à bientôt et bonne journée!

StrawberyMufin


End file.
